Even into Darkness
by RoyAiShipper
Summary: "Riza.." Roy murmured in a broken voice. "I'm blind." "I know." She whispered. Without thinking she climbed next to him on the bed. He instantly leaned into her, trying to get the comfort he desperately needed takes place the first night Roy and Riza are in the hospital. My first RoyAi fic, so i hope you like it! XD


**First attempt at a RoyAi FanFic. I really hope you guys like it! Let me know what you think!**

"Alright everyone, visiting hours are over, time to let the patients rest" The nurse said to everyone that had gathered inside Colonel Mustang and Lieutenant Hawkeye's hospital room. There was a collection of groans and protests before Fuery, Breda, Ross and Brosh left the room, leaving Mustang and Hawkeye alone in silence.

Roy turned his head away from Riza and clenched his eyes shut.

"Sir?" Riza asked quietly when she noticed how tense he had become. When he didn't respond, she slowly got out of her bed and walked over to him. "Roy?" She whispered, lightly placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Riza.." Roy murmured in a broken voice. "I'm blind." He turned his head in her direction and leaned his head so it brushed against her hand.

"I know." She whispered. Without thinking she climbed next to him on the bed. He instantly leaned into her, trying to get the comfort he desperately needed. Riza slowly wrapped her arms around him and held him close as he cried, "Everything will be ok." She murmured into his hair. Roy's grip tightened as he tried to control his sobs, he hated crying in front of her. He was supposed to be strong, he wasn't supposed to cry in front of her, but he just couldn't help it. All the plans he had for the future seemed so much farther away now.

Riza held Roy even after his sobs had stopped.

"Roy, do you need me to stay with you for tonight?" Riza asked softly. Roy lifted his head and started to feel for her face, Riza took his hand and placed it gently on her cheek. Roy then put his other arm on the small of her back and pulled her in until there lips were just inches away for each other.

"Yes" he whispered against her lips. Roy then kissed her softly and gently, as Riza put her hands around his neck. Roy pulled away just enough so he could whisper, "I need you tonight, more then I have ever needed you before". This time it was Riza who started the kiss. Even though it wasn't the first time the two had kissed, it seemed so much different now. Roy needed Riza so much in that moment, and as he ran his hand across her cheek he pictured her beautiful face in his mind. The thought of never seeing her smooth skin, beautiful eyes, and warm smile ever again brought out another choked sob from Roy as he clutched her even tighter to him.

Riza gently placed both of her hands on either side of his face and placed her forehead against his. "Roy," She cooed softly brushing away his tears. "I'm right her. I'm here." She whispered, trying to hold back tears of her own.

"I know." He slowly moved his hand up into her hair, releasing it from the clip that help it off her neck. She smiled softly as he ran his fingers through her now loose locks. "Just...Lay with me. I can't see you, so I guess I'll just have to hold you." He gave her a sad smile. Riza laid down next to him and wrapped her arms around his torso, pulling herself as close as she could.

"Is this ok?" She asked shyly, and even though he couldn't see, he knew she was blushing. He laughed softly and wrapped his arms around her.

"Yeah. This is perfect." He closed his eyes and sighed happily, finally able to find sleep as he held the woman he loved in his arms. Riza just lay there staring at his face, looking peaceful and worry free for the first time since he found out he lost his sight. He truly was beautiful, and Riza had to keep herself from running her hands through his hair, or over his strong cheekbones. She knew she shouldn't risk walking him, but she could stop herself from leaning forward and placing her lips against his in a soft kiss before pulling back and closing her own eyes. She quickly fell asleep, happy to be in the arms of the one man she will always love.

**So i hope you liked it. considering turning it into a two-shot. If you think i should, let me know in a review or PM. XD**


End file.
